


Limits and How to Cross Them

by mobilisinmobili



Series: Cross My Heart and Hope You Die [4]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Daniels is Sort of a Parent, Blood and Violence, Chaos Friends, Character Building Suffering, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Future Fic, Jones is Complicit, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Morally Ambiguous Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rescue Missions, SCORPIA lives, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Yassen Gregorovich Lives, if you really squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: Going up against SCORPIA hadn't been anywhere in the game plan for the mission in Berlin but, with Peter missing and Romanov and Barnes heavily injured, Fury calls in an uncomfortable request..Or.Alex Rider is a walking violation of ethics and no one is amused.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Peter Parker, Avengers Team & Alex Rider, Ben "Fox" Daniels & Alex Rider, Joe Byrne & Nick Fury, K-Unit & Alex Rider, Nick Fury & Alex Rider, Nick Fury & Tulip Jones, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Yassen Gregorovich, Tom Harris & Alex Rider, Tulip Jones & Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich & Avengers Team
Series: Cross My Heart and Hope You Die [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762225
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	1. And So it Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/gifts).



> VALAKS!   
> I'MSOSORRYABOUTTHEDELETEDGIFTFIC!  
> Here's some fluff(?)

"Cub-” the sharp footfalls alerted him far before Eagle spoke, breaking the crisp quiet of the early morning. “You’ve got a call. ‘S urgent.” the man nodded to the command building in the distance. 

“They mention who it is?” 

“I’m thinking HQ. Or maybe your people, going by how grouchy Moose sounded.” 

Alex squashed the exasperated huff, schooling his expressions back to neutral. It hadn’t even hit four in the morning yet and 6 had  _ somehow  _ managed to potentially fuck up his day. Nothing new, but irritating all the same. 

_They_ had been the ones that pulled him out of his well deserved week off to ship him off to an ‘emergency’ in god-knows-where somewhere along the Persian Gulf. That had been nearing five days ago, six if he counted the morning and things had been _interesting_ to say the least. 

Two counts of potential on route IEDs,  _ very  _ thankfully avoided, albeit  _ very  _ narrowly. Watching the EODs work whilst standing guard as the sun crept down the horizon was more than a little harrowing. But that had been  _ nothing  _ compared to running into a group of Royal Marines while running a solo retrieval a city over, catching  _ everyone  _ off guard. And while he had managed to verify himself as a ‘non-hostile’ and a ‘foreign ally’, it had taken a considerable amount of valuable time. Which was when they had, very understandably, open fired, corralling him into near-death before standing down and demanding answers. 

He wasn’t about to be letting himself forget  _ that _ experience any time soon. Or the fact that K-Unit only arrived to escort him to the base because the team of Marines had made contact with BAF HQ who in turn passed along the info to UKSF who then passed it directly to SAS command. 

_ That  _ had been how he’d found out that  _ no one  _ had been alerted of his arrival. A ‘small’ miscommunication, Jones had informed him during his call at the Marine base camp while he was getting patched up, hostage in tow. 

And now there he was, standing night patrol for the third night in a row wondering what the  _ hell  _ they needed now. 

“Fingers crossed I’ll be back soon.” 

Eagle snorted. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“With whatever ‘ _ surprise _ ’ 6 probably has planned? Any fucking day.” 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, they’d probably have a hell of a time getting here, so they’d suffer a little bit.” 

“And they’d deserve every bit of it.”

* * *

“Agent Rider. Mariah Hill, SHIELD. Thank you for agreeing on such short notice.”

“You’re thanking the wrong person. Wasn’t given much of a  _ choice _ ,” he replied over the whirring of the engine. 

“Yes, we’ve been told as much, unfortunately.” 

“And yet, here you are.” Alex grimaced. 

“Duty calls.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Took a small hiatus

"This is some serious tech. Definitely more expensive than the normal budget for most intel groups." 

He let his eyes roam around the spacious interior of what had looked to be a normal albeit  _ expensive _ defense helicarrier from what he'd seen when it descended into the base blacked out in stealth mode.

The interior was no different with a design that just  _ screamed  _ money. The cockpit certainly drove home  _ that  _ thought, glowing with a full set up of screens and what looked to be a 3D holographic projection of the local terrain and layout of the area up in front of the flight control. Unlike any aircraft he'd seen before. 

"Stark Tech." 

Alex paused, tearing his attention from the interior. 

"As in Stark Industries? The weapons manufacturers?" He quirked a brow. He definitely remembered the name. He'd seen Stark Industries mentioned in a fair number of missions briefs in the past. A monopoly if there ever was. The UKSF had been a pretty consistent buyer in terms of their aircrafts and unmanned weapons. The news had been... _ surprising _ to say the least. And then the Ministry of Defense had rushed and pulled out of their diplomatic relationship and fumbled the key over to *Quantum Tech, which ended up becoming-and still was, a headache in and of itself. 

So what was a Stark Industries backed group doing playing 'favors' with MI6 in the middle of an SAS operation? 

The picture that was coming together looked just a little  _ too  _ suspicious for him in all honesty. He was in diplomatically allied hands for sure, but in all honesty after the waterboarding debacle with the CIA, "alliances" meant  _ significantly  _ less to him than most. 

"Arc reactor tech now. Clean energy and that field mostly, now." Hill didn't miss a beat.

"Interesting…" Alex muttered, rounding back on Hill.

"So what could an obscure  _ American _ intelligence agency possibly need from  _ British  _ special forces?"

" _ SHIELD _ needed a specialist. All arrows pointed to you." 

_ That  _ had Alex whipping his guards up higher, bristling at the vague but ominous answer. 

"And what specialty would that be?" He managed to keep his tone in check but he could feel his mind racing, trying to figure out just what the absolute  _ hell _ he'd been roped into. As a  _ specialist  _ of all things.

Things weren't going to bode well. He could already tell by the moment's hesitation. 

"A specialist in terms of any and all things regarding the terrorist organization known as SCORPIA." 

He felt his mouth go dry. 

Of  _ course _ it would be SCORPIA… But by the Americans…? The discombobulated intangibility between the two only succeeded in dragging him deeper into the murky depths of wary dread thousands of feet up in the air, boxed in and  _ far  _ too late to abort. 

"More specifically, an operative of the organization."

And as much as he wished he were wrong, he knew  _ exactly  _ who it was. Who it had to be, because who else  _ could  _ it be? 

"Yassen Gregorovich. We hear that you two are considerably well acquainted."

* * *

"Now, now, Mr. Parker. None of that. You are wasting valuable energy, and that won't do." The man grasped him firmly by the jaw bringing Peter's struggle to a standstill, a  _ terrifying  _ ability he realized the man had the moment he activated the metal collar that had been strapped around Peter's neck sometime during the hours of unconsciousness from which the brunet had been rudely awakened from via an ice cold bucket of water. 

A shock to his system and a kickstart to the pulsing pain and soreness from every limb. Like he was just about to fall apart. But he didn't. 

He woke up strapped down to what felt like a metal table. 

An  _ operating _ table going by the medical grade lights blinding him from above, still hazily going in and out of focus from whatever it was they had given him. A nasty surprise to realize. 

Not only had they  _ kidnapped  _ him, they had the biochemical ability to counter his 'mutations', something SHIELD  _ and  _ Doctor Cho's team were still working on. And there he was, all alone somewhere probably far  _ far  _ away from the rest of the team and-

The hand holding his jaw let go, much to his relief only to be replaced with a different pain.

He jerked as something punctured the crook of his arm, an IV no doubt going by the size of the needle. 

"Ah. Where are my manners?" The man paused, IV tape in hand. 

"My name is Doctor Three, and I am so  _ very  _ thrilled to finally meet you."


End file.
